


Thralldom

by Leafling



Series: Underappreciated fandoms [4]
Category: Fright Night (1985)
Genre: Because of Reasons, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Do Vampire glamours count as, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Hypnotism, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Marking, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Non-Consensual, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Underage Character(s), blame the, non cons, or maybe it's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafling/pseuds/Leafling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under Jerry's glamour, Charlie is willing to do to anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thralldom

**Author's Note:**

> Definition of **Thralldom** :
> 
> •1  
> A : a servant slave : bondman; also : serf  
> B : a person in moral or mental servitude
> 
> •2  
> A: a state of servitude or submission  
> B : a state of complete absorption
> 
> — thrall•dom or thral•dom

Charlie was surprised that Jerry hadn’t bitten him right then and there. That he left after leaving a hot, bruising kiss upon Charlie’s reluctant lips.

The teen sunk to the floor beside his window, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He couldn’t believe what had happened. That he’d said  _yes_.

Charlie didn’t sleep that night, or the succeeding nights thereafter. He waits for Jerry to come for him at the setting of each sun; fear making him hysterical as he sits against the headboard of his bed, hands gripping his makeshift stake until he’s got splinters in his palms.

It’s the fourth night since the attack when Jerry finally reappears.

Charlie’s on the fringe of unconsciousness when he hears the almost inaudible sound of Jerry’s coat fluttering in the wind. The teen startles out of his reverie and clutches his weapon against his chest. His eyes are bloodshot and he breaks out in a full-body shiver that has the bed trembling underneath him. Charlie’s sweating bullets, his clothes are almost soaked completely through by the time Jerry pulls his window open.

“G _oo_ d evening,” Jerry says in a way that’s half-menacing and half-comical as he sets his feet down on Charlie’s floor.

Charlie doesn't laugh because he's holding his breath. He doesn't blink as he watches Jerry advance upon him in a few short strides. It's unnerving, the way Jerry moves so quickly and yet so _effortlessly_. Charlie doesn't think he stands a fighting chance against the master vampire; Jerry could break Charlie's neck with a simple flick of his wrist.

Charlie curls up into a pitiful ball, thinking he should have bought  _one_  cross at the very least.

“Hm… it would seem that someone’s a little shy,” Jerry notes, stopping at the foot of Charlie’s bed to take in the sight of the petrified teen. The vampire looks awfully _amused_.

Charlie wishes he wasn’t so afraid; he wants nothing more at that moment than to wipe that filthy grin right off Jerry’s face.

Naturally, Jerry senses his hostility, his eyes lock onto the stake in Charlie’s hand and he has the nerve to **smirk** at the teen. “Is that for  _me_?” He asks with a tone of delight, “Oh, Charlie,  _you shouldn’t have._ ”

Charlie doesn’t respond. He can’t think of anything he could possibly bring himself to say in a situation like this. Jerry takes advantage of Charlie’s silence. In a blur of movement, he seizes the teen’s wrist and yanks Charlie off the bed.

“You know, some people think you’re being really _rude_ , Charlie," He clicks his tongue, "you haven’t said hello, or even asked me how my day was.” Jerry pulls Charlie until the teen’s chest is flushed against his own. “And you’ve got  _this_ , too?” He jerks his head towards the stake in Charlie’s hands.

The teen is completely immobilized against him. Jerry doesn’t worry about any possibility of being gouged, instead he continues to antagonize the boy. “I’m beginning to think you don’t _like_ me, after all,” Jerry says in a voice that is meant to sound wounded.

He squeezes Charlie’s wrists **hard** , forcing the teen to drop the stake onto the floor by their nearly entangled feet.

Charlie grits his teeth to keep from sobbing out in pain. “ _You’re a monster_!” He wheezes, body taut like a bowstring against Jerry’s, but he doesn’t resist the vampire’s hold. Defiance and fury shine in his eyes, but Jerry can smell pure  _fear_  wafting off the teen.

It's so heady, it seems that the scent will never wash off of Charlie’s skin.

“I’ve been called worse,” Jerry remarks fondly.

Charlie curses at him. Cutting right to the chase, the teen snaps, “why didn’t you just turn me the other night?”

“Where would the fun be in that?” Jerry answers matter-of-factly, a smirk spreading across his handsome features. “You were so _scared_. I had you at my utter mercy.”

Charlie feels nearly overwhelmed by disgust, feeling Jerry’s hand settle on his lower back. They're an insistent pressure that keeps Charlie’s hips fixed against the vampire’s own.

“I could have had you anyway I wanted,” the vampire muses, his voice practically a purr as he leans in close enough to feel Charlie’s labored breath on his face.

“Then…” he finds himself breathless, like he doesn’t want to ask the question, but _has_ to know the answer, “why didn’t you…?” Charlie feels his stomach do a flip and he tries to lean away and keep from bearing his neck all at the same time. “Why’re… why’re you making me wait…? What kind of sick game are you playing at?”

“There’s no _game,_ Kid.” Jerry assures, leisurely stroking Charlie’s spine with the hand that kept the teen against him. Charlie shudders and Jerry can’t say he isn’t just a _little_ appreciative of the teen’s delicious reactions. It’s been a while since he’s had someone as **responsive** as Charlie. “I needed to make some preparations.” Jerry explains.

Charlie feels punch-drunk as he tries to break eye-contact with Jerry and finds that he simply  **cannot**. He feels hot all of a sudden; this growing heat climbs up his spine until he feels like he’s on fire.

 _“Preparations...?”_  Charlie starts to say, suddenly feeling himself being walked away from his bed and towards the opened window. He barely has anytime to register what’s happening before Jerry whisks him from his bedroom.

\--

Jerry’s house is antiquated. The fixtures are probably older than Charlie’s grandparents, even. If it’s not still in its box, Jerry’s furniture is already collecting dust tucked away in a corner to be forgotten. Charlie doesn’t get the grand tour. He’s taken right into one of the many bedrooms that lined the second-floor.

Jerry has him undress and Charlie feels like—no, he _knows_ —he’s out of control of his body because he does so without much complaint.

The teen shudders as he pulls his shirt over his head. Jerry’s house is drafty. The wind blowing in through the cracks in the walls makes him break out all over in goosebumps.

Charlie drops his shirt onto the floor by his feet, feeling awkward and ungainly as he toes out of his shoes and socks next. Jerry watches him from where he stands by the fireplace. There’s hunger in his eyes as he watches Charlie’s hands fumble with the button of his jeans.

Charlie feels woozy as he shimmies out of his trousers.  _Why's he doing this?_  His whole body feels like its vibrating as it radiates with an unearthly warmth.

His jeans pool around his ankles. A part of him screams to stop, but he **can’t**.  _He just can’t._

When he’s fully undressed, Charlie stands awkwardly in the middle of the room, his arms folded in front of him because he doesn't know what to do with them. Jerry gives him a long, appreciative look before he shrugs off his trench-coat and slings it over the arm of a nearby chair.

Charlie's afraid, _lightheaded_...

The room is spinning too fast for him to register. Jerry's hand finds Charlie’s hip to steady him as he sways dangerously. Charlie finds himself leaning against the master vampire for support, his hands groping uselessly at Jerry's back and shoulders as the vampire gathers him against his chest and rests his chin on the top of Charlie's head.

Charlie feels the solid weight of Jerry against him, but there's no heat emitting from the vampire's body; there’s no pulse underneath his sturdy chest. It’s only raw power, barely concealed underneath flesh and muscle. Power that made Charlie's hair stand on end as Jerry gently caresses the teen's cheeks and neck.

The gesture catches Charlie off-guard; it's chivalrous and oddly intimate, without even the slightest suggestion of harm. It’s a far cry from anything Jerry has done to him before. Charlie turns his head to meet Jerry's gaze. His eyes are an ominous shade of crimson, focusing intently on Charlie, as though he's the only person in the entire world.

The teen can't tell if the heat in Jerry's eyes is love or hunger, triumph or menace. Charlie feels his heart skip a beat, and then suddenly... he's no longer afraid. Charlie's fear melts completely away. And in its wake, there’s heat, taut coiling heat that winds ever tighter in the pit of his stomach with each passing second he spends lost in Jerry's gaze.

Charlie feels his skin prickling with perspiration, his nipples hardening rapidly as a shiver courses through him. He's still lightheaded, still panting, but it’s altogether different now; his body is tingling all over like he's being caressed.

A deep, yearning ache washes over him. Charlie gasps brokenly as he feels himself becoming agonizingly erect. Trembling, Charlie finally breaks Jerry's passionate gaze to rest his head on the vampire's shoulder helplessly.  _Oh God, what was happening to him?_  There was no way he was so… _aroused_  by this—he wasn’t supposed to want this…!

 _"Ah..."_  Charlie moans, hands balling up in Jerry's shirt as he lets the vampire close the small space between their bodies.

More so than before, Charlie feels like he’s losing himself.

Jerry purrs, feeling Charlie's hips against his own, the teen's legs insinuating themselves betwixt Jerry's on their own accord.

Jerry gently begins to rock his hips then, encouraging Charlie to start rutting hard against him. Charlie’s shy initially, the movement of his hips is shallow and clumsy. As his confidence builds, however, he begins to grind his hips harder; soon he’s biting his lip to stifle his moans and whimpers as he rocks hard against Jerry.

 _It’s so intense_ , Charlie thinks, _he can come just like this_. It doesn't even occur to him that the vampire is barely moving. Jerry is just watching him with this predatory look in his eyes as he feels up Charlie's back, tracing the gently protruding ridges of the teen's spine as he gently spurs Charlie on-wards.

Charlie's eyes flutter close as he drags his cock along the expensive cloth shielding Jerry's body from his own; the fabric is neither coarse nor smooth, providing just the right kind of friction. Charlie feels his release approaching, the coil in his tummy is wound so tight that he feels he’s going shatter into a million little pieces if he doesn't come soon.

Jerry senses this, of course he does. He halts his caresses to grab Charlie's hips, stilling them in his firm hold, much to the teen's dismay. Charlie groans, eyes flying open as he struggles to move underneath Jerry's vice-like grip. The teen's eyes are wild, brimming with tears of frustration.

His mouth falls open as he starts to complain—Charlie doesn’t know what he wants to say—but, the sound he manages is muffled against Jerry's lips.

The kiss isn't at all what Charlie expects. It’s sharp. _Painful._

Even in his state, Charlie tries to pull away. One of Jerry’s hands reach up to grip the base of his neck, holding Charlie still as the vampire bears down hard on his mouth, claiming it with the harshest kiss Charlie’s ever received in his life.

Somewhere between  _letting himself be kissed_  and finally  _kissing Jerry back as viciously as he can_ , Charlie melts amidst all the intensity.

Jerry’s fangs puncture the inside of Charlie’s bottom lip.

It's a shallow cut, Jerry doesn’t want to spook the kid. Charlie barely notices it, only feels the echo of pain; he’s too far gone as Jerry’s glamour wholly envelopes his senses. As his mouth fills with an ominously familiar metallic flavor, somewhere buried deep beneath the heavy veil of lust, Charlie knows that what he tastes is  _his_  blood. And it only intensifies as Jerry worries the wounds he’s left in Charlie’s mouth. Charlie feels the sharp sting of split skin, more warm blood seeping from his lip and spilling between his and Jerry’s mouths.

It shouldn’t be so _erotic_ , feeling Jerry grow increasingly warm as he drinks in Charlie’s blood, but Charlie’s body hums with pleasure nevertheless.

Even though it hurts to do so, Charlie can’t stop himself from pressing deeper into the kiss, wanting Jerry to grow warmer, wanting to chase this taste between them. Jerry sucks his lip harder still, until the cuts yield no more blood; by then, Charlie’s lip is swollen and pulsing, his mouth rubbed raw.

Jerry’s hunger becomes unbearable, so much so that he has to pull away from the kiss, lest he tear Charlie’s tongue out with his teeth. It's then that he grabs Charlie’s legs and lifts him swiftly from the floor. Instinctively, Charlie wraps his legs around the master vampire’s waist. Trying to catch his breath, Charlie buries his face in the side of Jerry’s neck.

Barely a second that goes by before Charlie finds himself on the floor, Jerry depositing him by the fireplace in a nest of soft pillows and coverlets. They’re bathed in firelight, the close proximity to the flame makes Charlie warmer than he thought possible. Jerry purrs admiringly as he caresses the teen’s cheek. Charlie arches into the vampire’s hand and then into the deep, slow kiss that Jerry presses to his lips.

The exchange is awfully dreamy. Charlie is surprised; Jerry never struck him as the _romantic_ -type.

The unexpected tenderness makes Charlie’s heart swell, suffocating him as he lets Jerry massage his numbed tongue. He moans when they separate, arms wrapping around Jerry’s neck as he tries to keep the vampire from sitting up. Charlie doesn’t think he can stand being separated from Jerry—doesn’t think he can stand a moment longer  _not_  being **one** with the master vampire.

Jerry chuckles as he leans down to litter kisses all over Charlie’s jaw. The teen’s eager, he breathes dreamily as he feels Jerry’s lips on his skin. Charlie lets his head fall back into the pillows surrounding him to encourage Jerry kisses lower. The vampire complies greedily, kissing down the pale column of his neck. It's Charlie's turn to purr as he writhes against Jerry, moving his hands to the vampire’s hair where he grasps silky, dark locks and pulls.

Jerry mouths Charlie’s jugular and revels in feel of the teen’s pulse thrumming against his tongue. He knows how easy it would be just to bite him and bleed him dry, but the goal here isn’t to _kill_ Charlie; the master vampire’s never had any intention of doing so.

Instead of sinking his fangs into Charlie’s gorgeously presented neck, Jerry settles for sucking the skin beneath his lips hard enough to burst the capillaries underneath, leaving a nice purple bruise in his wake.

Charlie emits a sound that’s not quite a shriek as his fingers twist and twitch in Jerry’s hair. The vampire moves away from Charlie’s neck in favor of nipping his collarbone; here, he’s unafraid of nicking the skin with his teeth, swiping over the protruding bone with his tongue. Charlie whimpers at the pain, but Jerry can tell the teen doesn’t want him to stop.

When Jerry’s satisfied with the amount of angry red and purples streaks he’s left on Charlie’s skin, he moves his attention down Charlie’s body, taking his time licking and sucking until he’s got his mouth wrapped around Charlie’s neglected cock.

The teen doesn’t last long; there’s no way he can possibly stave off his orgasm when Jerry’s tongue wraps around him so exquisitely.

Charlie climaxes with a cry that leaves his throat raw. Squirming and bucking like he’s possessed, his vision going white as he arches against Jerry. As Charlie empties down Jerry’s throat, the vampire swallows around him until Charlie softens in his mouth. It is a testament to the vampire’s own self-control that he doesn’t sink his teeth into the Charlie’s flesh as the teen goes limp against the pillows.

When Jerry finally pulls off, he's licking his lips.

Snaking up the length of Charlie’s body, Jerry admires how malleable the teen is in his hands. Charlie murmurs his contentment as Jerry reaches his hands underneath the teen to pull him upright. Charlie’s elbows barely support his weight, but the teen does his best to stay where Jerry has propped him up as the vampire purrs something in his ear that he can barely discern.

Charlie hums in simple agreement, not knowing what he’s agreed to, but letting his head loll to one side and his eyelids droop. Jerry’s lips press against his neck in a gentle kiss and Charlie lets his eyes close all the way.

The room goes silent.

Time seems to linger on that one second that Jerry is kissing his neck—

—and then those fangs pierce Charlie’s skin and the teen feels himself jolting in Jerry’s arms.

His whole body seizes, a scream of agony lodging in Charlie's throat. His heart feels like it stopped, so much adrenaline flooding his system it seems to clog it up. Pure horror crashes over him like a wave. The glamour Jerry has over him finally breaking, bringing the teen violently back to his senses.

 **Horror, shame, anger** —all of  _his_  feelings and thoughts come rushing back to him. It's so much to process.

Charlie's shaking all over. Through all the pain, the teen feels adrift, feels the heat draining from his body as Jerry feeds from him. His body goes numb in increments that leave Charlie feeling dangerously ill.

His mouth falls open as he tries to breathe against the wetness filling his lungs. His vision goes dark as his eyes start to drift close on their own. Charlie’s heartbeat slows.

Right when he thinks he’s about to lose consciousness, Jerry pulls away. His mouth is gleaming red, his chin dripping with blood. The master vampire hisses at Charlie, hands moving to grip behind the boy’s head as he makes Charlie meet his crimson gaze. Jerry’s face is grotesque; gaunt and warped into a demonic caricature.

Charlie feels terror flare-up inside of him once again, but he doesn’t look away from the master vampire as Jerry fixes him with a piercing gaze.

“You’re _mine_ ,” Jerry roars.

Charlie can’t shake his head  _yes_  or  _no_ ; he can't do anything. The vampire’s grip is too strong to maneuver against. He can only continue to stare.

Jerry wastes no more time in turning him. And if Charlie thought that  _being bitten_  hurt, being  **turned**  was infinitely worse.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much harder to write than it should've been. I don't know why, but I don't like it. :(
> 
> And I'm a little iffy on the title too, but it fits the _"words that end in DOM"_ -theme I've got going, so I think I'm going to stick with it for now.


End file.
